Mimi and Jack Story
by AzraelandAbbadonForevahBabe
Summary: Dear guys: This is somewhere near the start of Revelations after Mimi saw Jack enter the same building and Schulyer so everything after that is different in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Dear guys: Gosh I am so scared! I'm really hoping you like it. BTW: It's Jack and Mimi who work out here. Yay!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm an Idiot

Dear Jack:

I'm leaving, I can't take it anymore. I can't watch you fall in love with someone else. You know I tried to stay, by pretending to be mad, but I can't anymore. You know I'm sad and

defeated.

I'm sure you also know that I can't cover it up with bitterness for long .Don't worry I'm not mad and I don't feel a grudge towards anyone. I just want you to be happy. I need a break

that's all. If you suddenly realize that you want me back, or something, there's always the next lifetime. Take care of my heart Abbadon; I've left it with you.

Mimi

Jack scanned through the letter desperately, again, and again. Looking for at least a hint of where she may have gone. He felt stupid, desperate, depressed, and worse of all _empty. _

There was a feeling in his heart, a churn in his stomach, and damage in his brain. He wanted so bad to look for her, but where? The pain and longing, they were all driving him to look for

her. He was so stupid, to get carried away with his distractions again, but he'd knew he'd gone too far this time. So far that Mimi thought it wasn't even a distraction anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Parallel Pain

Chapter 2: Parallel Pain

Ok. Fair warning: This is a JACK and MIMI story. Okay?

Schuyler Van Alen raced through the Force Mansion hallway and in to Jack's bedroom. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone" Jack Force looked up to meet Schuyler's eyes. Abbadon the Cruel, the Angel of Destruction was staring her right in the eye. For

once Schuyler wasn't horrified at seeing this side of him. Abbadon never looked so defeated and hopeless.

Worse was that the longing in his eyes when he looked at her was gone. Not in the way that made it seem like he got over her, but in a way that

made her feel that he never loved her from the start. Her grandfather warned her about this. He had told her that Abbadon was never unfaithful.

As much as he liked to try to convince himself that he loved another. His heart would never belong to anyone else, but Mimi. She wanted to slap him. Hard, to slap him right across his beautiful seductive face.

Then looking in to his eyes again she knew that he was already suffering enough. There was no pain that could compare. Schuyler would rather

die the most painful death a hundred times, before even coming close to understand that kind of pain. So she left him there, and for once she

actually had it in her to try and forget Jack Force.

* * *

"Charles!"

"Sit down, Benjamin"

"No"

"I know what's distressing you, Jack. There is so need for all this rage. Sit down and talk to me. "

"Fine"

"What did Madeline say to you through her note?"

"Nothing that you don't already know"

"A destination plan maybe? Anything she's planning to do?"

"No"

"I'm not surprised really. She's a smart girl. She would never leave a trail behind, if she didn't want to be followed; and so my son we must respect

her wishes. She deserves at least that much from you, don't you think?"

"I want her back, Charles. I need her."

"I know you love her, but you must learn to love her in the right way, so you must give her time if that is what she needs to return to you"

"I know, so I will wait for her. I just don't want to be separated from her. So she can recover with me here"

"But that is obviously not what she wants. You've done her many wrongs, Abbadon. She deserves your patience, the same way she has been

patient with your unfaithfulness every lifetime"

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He had to find her. He needed her, so much to the point that it was pain not seeing her. He didn't know where to

start, but he had the best hope of finding her. He was her. She was him. Who else had any hope of finding her, but him?

There had to be a way. He knew where to go. He knew Mimi had changed her number, but that didn't mean she would give up having a phone.

How hard was it to find a stunned employee, who would claim that he just sold a phone to the most beautiful woman alive.

Believe it or not, but the next day Jack already had her new phone number. All he had to do now was to call with an unknown number so she'd

pick up.


	3. Chapter 3: Regret:Ready

Chapter 3: Regret: Ready

* * *

Dear guys: I'm really hoping you'll like this chapter

* * *

.

Madeline Force was in Spain. Her blond hair was lighter in the sunlight. Her green eyes looked so wonderful. Her beautiful face had never received

so much adoration. As beautiful and as popular as she was in New York, she had been there since birth. The Adoration she received here was

new, she would've been ecstatic if she were here for the right reason. She wasn't, her life was messed up. She was here because Jack Force,

Abbadon, did not want her with him. He wanted someone else. All the Blue Bloods in Spain knew that. They all adored her even more. She was

finally vulnerable. She was still beautiful, but in a very different way. She didn't care, she tried to as a distraction, and she knew that if she was

truly beautiful she wouldn't have to be there, in Spain planning to leave in a few days. Planning to waist away in all the beautiful places the world

had to offer. All the places she wished she could appreciate, but could not without………

Her new cell phone was ringing? Who could know her new number?

"Hello?" She sounded awful. She noticed that. She knew she didn't sound like Mimi Force. She didn't sound like Azrael. She knew this would

happen. She couldn't be herself without her twin.

"Mimi!" That voice! The moment she heard it, was thrusting a dagger through her heart.

"Jack. I need a break. Come on! Please! It's really hard when you call the same day I leave"

"Come home, Mimi. Talk to me, and if you want to leave after that then I won't stop you anymore"

"I don't know Jack"

"Can't you just give me some time?"

"I'll give you as much time and space as you want. If you come home and talk to me"

"Fine"

"Thank you" For once Mimi actually believed that Jack wanted her back. That wouldn't last though, the moment he secured her he'd go running of

f to someone else, she knew that. She also knew that she didn't have it in her to stomach whatever it was he'd do wrong the next time, but she

loved him. That was the problem. She couldn't try to forget him. That was impossible, forgetting him would be as hard as forgetting herself. It was

a hopeless feeling.

* * *

Jack Force was pacing in his room. He was thinking about what to say to Mimi. How could he make her stay? He knew he was being selfish. He

knew that Mimi deserved _at least_ some time and space, but he had changed. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. Schuyler was for fun.

He knew that now. He understood that now. Every woman that he "fell in love" with was his own form of entertainment, they were as much to him

as Mimi's familiars were to her. He would never distract himself that way again. He would never push Mimi away again. He'd made sure of that.

Every time this memory would resurface in his future cycles he could stop all the messing around he knew he'd be doing again.


	4. Chapter 4: Complete

Chapter 4: Complete

* * *

BTW Sully is Mimi and Jack's driver in revelations, right?

* * *

Mimi Force was home. Photographers were swarming around her. She could not answer to the questions they threw at her.

"_Why did you leave Mimi?" _

"_Will you leave again soon?" _

"_Are you fighting with your family?" _

All their questions hurt her so bad that she wanted to walk right back into the plane. She couldn't do that. She had to see Jack. She knew the letter wouldn't stop him. She knew Jack too well to not see that coming.

"Where to Miss Force?" Sully suddenly asked her.

"Home, Sully"

_For now_

Mimi had no intention of staying home for more than three days. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

* * *

"Mimi!" Jack yelled when he saw her. He held her close for the longest time he had ever touched anyone. Mimi didn't even hug back. For a second

he thought she didn't miss him at all, but when he looked into her eyes she burst out crying. Overflowing tears burst out from her eyes.

Uncontrollable sobs were escaping her mouth. There was no pain that could compare to hers. He tried to comfort her. He caressed her back while

kissing her tears away. That only depressed her more. She would need him when she had these emotional breakdowns, but then again he was

also the reason she was having the breakdowns.

"I need to be alone for a while, Jack"

"I missed you"

She sobbingly gave him a "missed you too" reply while she ran up the stairs.

Charles soon appeared out of nowhere.

"Is she here?"

"Yes"

"I need to talk to her"

"Don't you think it's best to give her some time, father?"

"It's you she needs space from, Abbadon. Not I"

"Fine" That hurt Jack. He knew it was true.

* * *

"Madeline?" Charles Force was not sure what to say while he was knocking.

"I'm here dad'

"Will you let me in?"

"Okay" He heard her sniffle before saying that.

He almost couldn't recognize her with the red rimed eyes and the snuffled nose, but he knew she'd be crying. For once actually looking like a

father, he sat beside Mimi and looked at her patiently.

"Now tell me, Mimi. What are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know"

"He loves you"

"No he doesn't"

"Give him a week, please. It's not easy to live without your twin. Take it from your mother and me"

"Fine"

"Get some rest. That was very noble of you, Mimi."

"What?"

"I meant your leaving to keep Benjamin happy." Charles took her hands in his and rested them on his heart.

"Everything will work out. Believe me when I say that" and with that Charles left her alone. There was another knock on her door. It was Jack.

"Mimi?"

The moment she saw him the sobs erupted again. He looked at her; horrified.

"Mimi!" He ran to her. He pulled her into his arms. "Its okay, Mimi" He resumed caressing her back and kissing her tears away.

"Sh…., Sh…... It's okay, I'm here"

When she finally stopped crying she didn't return to normal either. Her eyes were distant. She was hugging her knees.

"Tell me something Jack" She sounded so distant.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why do you want me back? You could've been happy with Schuyler"

"I would never be happy with Schuyler"

"That's a sick lie Benjamin Force" Mimi finally looked into his eyes.

"It's not" He put his hands on both her cheeks and showed her his recent realizations.

"You don't love her? Are you sure?" Mimi asked looking more dazed than anxious.

"Absolutely"

"Really?" She sounded joking but there was a tone of hopefulness that only Jack would notice.

"I love you" The honesty of his statement flashing in his emerald green eyes. He had never seen her look so happy. She was shining. She looked

complete. He didn't look any different either. The light in their eyes made them look so beautiful. They could not be without each other and that

simple truth showed in how they looked now. This was how they would always look. This was how they would always be.

Trinity had come home to find that her daughter was back, and in Jack's arms. Now every Blue Blood was aware that the bonding would push

through. They could consider themselves saved from the Silver bloods, with the bonded angels on their side. The Red Bloods didn't even remember

that Mimi left. It was a favor Charles had done for Mimi. She hated all the questions, so Daddy used the glom on all the Red Bloods.


	5. Chapter 5: Better than back to normal

Chapter 5: Better than "back to normal"

Jack Force's life had never felt so right. He wouldn't change how life was now. It was perfect. It felt complete._ He_ felt complete, while he walked

through school with Mimi's hand in his. They were brother and sister after all. So they could pass it off as sibling affection when they held hands, or

when she sat on his lap, or when he pecked her cheek. Anyway, there was always the glom; if Red Bloods started noticing something more.

Schuyler was happy with Oliver. She was even on good terms with Mimi, but what mattered most was that Mimi was happy. She was happy with

him, and he with her. They had been so happy during the weeks after Mimi's return. They watched movies the first day. The second week they

went to museums and art galleries in unknown places with unknown artists, in New York and in San Francisco. Then for the third week they went

on road trips in Washington State, all the places with amazing forests. Jack knew Mimi had a strong side. Just like his. They were so comfortable

and excited to be doing so much together. It was amazing how being with Mimi was easier than doing things alone. Now they were at home.

Semestral-Break was almost over, so they had to settle down at home already.

* * *

Tomorrow was the informal meeting with the conclave; they were going to officially announce their bonding date.

Mimi Force was fussing in her closet, looking for something to wear. She already had a few options. A White Marc Jacobs, empire cut, one shoulder,

that she would wear with a pair of black Armani skinny jeans, and silver channel pumps, topping it off with a simple silver and sapphire bracelet,

and a high ponytail for a hair-do.

_What's Jack wearing tomorrow? _

With that sudden thought, Mimi ran to Jack's room.

"Jack?"

He was on his bed, watching a DVD.

"Hey" He patted the space beside him, as a gesture for Mimi to sit.

"I was wondering….. What are you wearing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure"

With a giggle Mimi ran to his closet and opened it wide. She ended up picking a deep blue, long sleeved, button down. Which she paired with artificially darkened Armani jeans

. "Nice" Jack commented laughingly as Mimi came out of his walk-in closet, which was almost as big as hers.

"I have Pilates…."

"You don't want to stay with me? You don't need a work out anyway"

"You're a big liar, Benjamin Force" That statement came out with a giggle

"Mimi, Blue Bloods don't gain weight. There's no point in exercising if you're not a guy. So why don't you just stay with me?"

"Fine, but I'm not missing Pilates again" but truth be told; Mimi was ecstatic that he wanted her to stay. She had another thing she wanted to try.

Jack always pushed her away when she did this so let's see now………

* * *

Jack was focused on his book when Mimi suddenly looked away from the TV with a tired look, and carelessly placed her legs on his lap with a pout.

The desire that crashed over Jack was unexplainable and unbelievable. The urge to touch her was so strong that no human could bear it. He had

to behave himself. He knew that Mimi wanted a reaction, but she was expecting less that what he wanted to do. So with that thought he

carelessly stroked her knees to her calves.

"Getting bored?" That was the only question he could think of. He was too distracted. He wanted to pull her into his arms, and drown her with

deep kisses, but that wasn't allowed in this cycle. Not allowed in a cycle where you play brother and sister. Passionate affection was only

permitted after their bonding, in this cycle at least. It was so hard! The desire flying everywhere! So to help ease the desire, at least a little; he

pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. That was simple enough, she wouldn't be too suspicious.

* * *

Mimi was so surprised to feel Jack stroking her legs. It wasn't his actions that surprised her. It was the desire she felt when he touched her that

way. It was a current running through her body. It sent excited shivers to her spine. She was also pretty sure that Jack felt it, too. She felt the

need to stroke his face and his hair. That was acceptable, but what she wanted to do after that was not. So she decided to speak instead.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you, too."

"Madeline! Benjamin! Dinner!" Trinity was home today. She rarely came home so early. So when she did; dinner with the family was required.


End file.
